Wish upon a DS
by YellowFan98
Summary: The day before Maia goes on her Journey she makes a wish that she could be a Dexholder. The next day she gets her Starter and a giant bird tries to kill everyone there. These two events are connected. As Maia travels through Kanto she'll find disaster and destruction wherever she goes, but who exactly is responsible for this? And what does it have to do with her wish?
1. Making the wish

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I own Pokémon, that's why I've got the most Pokespe fanfics on Wattpad!**

**Full summary: The night before Maia goes on her Pokémon journey she makes a wish. She wishes that she could be a Dexholder. The next day when she gets her starter Pokémon a giant bird tries to kill everyone in the ceremony. These two events are connected. As Maia travels through Kanto she'll find disaster and destruction wherever she goes, but who exactly is responsible for this: And what does it have to do with her wish?**

**Wish Upon a DS**

**Chapter One: Making the wish**

I looked around my bedroom once more, my eyes inspected every corner. Finally, Professor Oak had given in to all the letters, and he was letting children get Pokémon from him and go on their journey! Tomorrow would be the day, Pallet Town would be huge! News reporters from every side of Kanto. He was the last Professor to give in, but the wait was finally over, tomorrow would be the best day of my life!

Of course, the Pokémon and News reporters weren't the only things that exited me. The three Pokedex Holders from Pallet Town were coming, and possibly the one from Viridian City as well! Red, Blue, Green and maybe even Yellow as well!

Someone up there loves me! I'll get to see my idol, Blue. I idolize Blue because look at her history, captured at such a young age by an evil man, forced to train under him, and then she escaped, and became a Dexholder!

It's safe to say that I'm obsessed with them; I'm either on the official Dexholder website, reading about what they're doing or on the forums, reading what others think of them, or perhaps reading fanfictions about them. I haven't gotten around to writing one yet, but it's only a matter of time! The Dexholders are always on my mind!

I can hear my mom stomping up the stairs; I steal a glance at my clock. 11.00pm. Oops. I should be asleep by now. I scurry over to my bed and turn off my bedside lamp and pretend to be asleep as my mom comes to check on me, I hear her close the door after her, and sit back up, pulling my Nintendo DS from under my pillow.

Of course, I'm playing the new 'Pokémon Black and White', named after the two newest Dexholders: Black and White. I briefly wonder why there isn't a 'Pokémon Cheren', 'Pokémon Bianca' or 'Pokémon N' before coming to my conclusion: They're crappy names for video games.

I turn back to my game and look at my cute little Oshawott. I walk into the tall grass, trying to find a Pokémon I haven't got yet to fill up the pages of my Pokedex, when a, as I called it at that time:

HOLY MOTHERFUCKING JIRACHI

Appeared. I wondered if you could even find these in the game, before deciding that the answer was yes: Otherwise it wouldn't be in front of me.

My DS screen went white and there was one sentence in black writing on the screen:

'Make a wish'

I glared at my game. The Jirachi must've been a hacked Pokémon. Then another thought came into my mind: Maybe this was a special edition. Maybe I'd brought the one millionth copy or something like that, and I smiled, I leaned in towards the microphone, unsure of what else to do since there was no keyboard, and whispered my wish.

"I wish that I could be a Dexholder"

Of course, I didn't think the wish would come true, but I waited with excitement none the less, and after five minutes when nothing had happened to the screen I glared, thinking that my first theory that it was hacked was right. Stupid game!

I closed it and put it on my bedside table, I suddenly realized how tired I was and I fell fast asleep.

I had wonderful dreams that night, of me going around the region with my Pokémon, I couldn't see what Pokémon it was, but I knew that it was a great one.

But, of course, I woke up. Half of my dream was erased from my mind, and I kept hold of what I could still remember for a few moments, before I remembered the date. I was getting a Pokémon today.

I leaped out of bed, hurriedly got changed, and sprinted down the stairs, I ran into the kitchen and wolfed down a bowl of Coco pops, before turning to sprint out of the door, but a call from my little brother stopped me.

"Yes Dan?" I asked impatiently.

"After you've got a Pokémon, C-could you catch me one?" He asked.

"Sure thing, lil' bro!" I replied, I smiled rustled his hair, he glared at me for a moment before that sweet little boy expression came back onto his face.

"A-and can I come with you to see you get your Pokémon?" He asked.

"I'm not sure if that's such a good idea..." I started.

"Please!" He begged, his little eyes going all round and pleading, he looked so cute; he knew that I couldn't resist that look!

"Fine. But if mom and dad yell, it was you're idea." I told him. He smiled triumphantly.

"I can meet Green now!" He exclaimed, causing me to frown.

"I thought you didn't like Green." I stated.

"I didn't, but he's never actually shown any signs of affection towards Blue, so morally since I have no proper reason other than fiction not to like him, I should attempt to like him." He replied.

"Right. Mom told you that didn't she. It was after you trolled the Oldrival forums again, wasn't it." I asked, although it wasn't really a question, since I already knew the answer, "We should run, come on."

We ran outside the house, through the small field and soon we were in the empty streets of Pallet, we followed the noise and got to a large crowd of news reporters.

"'scuse me, pardon me, sorry, thank you!" I called to the people who moved out of the way for us, and soon we got to the front. Dan stayed with all of the people who had just come to watch, while I went and sat down with the other kids who were ten or older. By looks I'd say that most of them were older.

"Hello, and to those of you not from around here, welcome to pallet Town, people call me Professor Oak, as you probably know; I study Pokémon as a job. Pokémon are friendly by nature, and today each and every one of you will be getting one!" The Professor started.

"The Pokémon will all be native to the Kanto region, from Pidgey to mankey, the first evolution Pokémon will all be here. Now please go in a single file line and choose a single Pokémon, you won't know what it is yet, and no peeking until I say!" The Professor finished,

The children pushed and shoved, trying to get to the line before the others, I was no exception.

I managed to get within the first five, which I was very happy about. And soon I was in front of a box; in the box were many Pokeballs. I know as a fact that in a lucky dip the best prizes are at the bottom, so this probably had the same logic, I dug right to the bottom and pulled out a Pokeball, it rumbled a bit as I grabbed it, now with my Pokeball I went back and sat down, waiting for the others to get their Pokémon.

I felt the Pokeball I was holding heat up, causing me to drop it, luckily it didn't land on the release button, I picked it back up, this time prepared for the heat..

I jumped as Professor Oak began to speak again. "Now, you may open the Pokeballs." The professor said, and I didn't hesitate.

My Pokémon was small, and sooooo cute! It had reddish brown fur and brown eyes, it had six orange tails and orange bangs on its forehead, it had a cream underbelly and brown feet with lighter coloured paw pads. From my research into Kanto Pokémon I knew that this was a Vulpix.

The Vulpix stared at me with its head tilted to the side; it had a questioning look about it.

"Hello, I'm Maia; I hope we'll be great friends. Do you want to have a nickname?" I asked.

The Vulpix nodded.

"Okay then, how about Kasune?" I asked, "It's a combination of kasai which means fire, and kitsune which means fox. Because you're a fire fox!"

The Vulpix smiled slightly at me. I looked around to see that some other people weren't having as much luck with their Pokémon.

"Now, the Pokémon League Champion of the Kanto Region, and second Pokedex Holder, Red, will speak." Professor Oak said, and Red went up towards the small stand where the Professor had been.

"Uh, hi there." Red started; there was the sound of a fangirl fainting at the sound of his voice, which cause me to Sweatdrop. "You've all got Pokémon today. They may not be your first, but you're still responsible for that Pokémon, and it'll take any command you give it, no matter how big a Pokémon is, it'll fit inside a Pokeball, so then you can fit it in your pocket. Pokémon may look scary on the outside, but on the inside they're just as caring and as loving as us. If a Pokémon trainer is a bad person, then their Pokémon will be bad too, but if you care for them with all your heart, they'll always be your friend."

There was an awkward silence, before people started to clap and cheer, Red left the stand and Green came up.

"Hello, as you probably already know, I'm Green. Having a Pokémon isn't all rainbows and sunshine, there's a lot of hard work, in a Pokémon battle the trainer gets almost as worn out as the Pokémon, you have to be smart and think up new strategies on the spot, but whenever you battle, remember this: There is no point in battling a weakened Pokémon. If the Pokémon has been weakened by another opponent there will be no glory in capturing it, since you only did half of the work, but if your Pokémon and the opponents are at the same level of health, then go for it. Keep my advice in mind, and you'll be a great trainer." Green told us, I stole a glance at my brother; he was taking in every word. I chuckled mentally at that.

Green left the stand, and was replaced by Blue.

"Hey there! I'm Blue 3 You've all got Pokémon today, Pokémon trust you with anything, not only will you guide them, but they'll guide you too! Pokémon aren't tools of war or anything like that, they're creatures, and they deserve all of your love! Hope you look after your Pokémon well! 3" Blue said, before she too hopped down from the stand.

Professor Oak was about to start speaking again, when screams where heard, people pointed in the sky, and I looked up. There were flames being shot down from the sky by a large bird Pokémon. All hell broke loose.

**A/N: I know, I know, I should be updating my other fanfics! But I couldn't resist, I had Maia's character in my mind, along with Little Dan and Kasune and the other characters they meet, Kasune said that she'd ember me until I wrote this, so I knew that I had to! Anyways, surely after saving the world so many times the Dexholders would become famous! Surely there'd be sad children like Maia that spend their life in front of a computer screen reading fanfics about them! *Cough*hypocrisy*cough*.**

**The other Dexholders will be in it, Yellow will be the next to appear, and the Giant Bird isn't just a random OC enemy! I haven't decided who it is yet… but I know that it's not just some random guy with a bird. Hehe.**

**So, I'd be grateful if you could review! You know, just to let me know that SOMEONE out there has actually read this!**

**See ya next chappie!**


	2. OC form

**I forgot to put this in last chapter! Oops! This isn't an update: It's an OC form! Yays!**

**Name: **First name and sirname, possibly a nickname as well!

**Age: **between 8 and 16, but if it's between 8 and 10 then they have to have an older person to go around with.

**Gender: **Pretty self-explanatory.

**Personality: **Not just one sentence answers, likes dislikes, fears, obsessions, habits, what they're like around people… you know, make it long!  
><strong>Appearance: <strong>hair color, hair style, eye color, skin tone, freckles?, body shape, clothes, height, that kind of thing!

**Pokemon Party: **(And now the Pokemon form!)

Name: Nickname or species name

Gender: You know, male or female

Level: Be realistic, you'd hardly have a magicarp at level 100!

Moves: You don't have to put this in if you don't want to, really I'd prefer it if you didn't, but if you want to go ahead.

Personality: You know his one!

Evolve?: If it can evolve, will it? And if so, into what?

History: Does it have a traumatic history?

Other: Any scars? Odd eye colors? Shiny?

**Job: **Pokemon Ranger, Trainer or Co-ordinator, or maybe an enemy Team member!

**History: **Anything traumatic, really good? Really bad? Put it here.

**Other: **If I've missed something out put it here!

**Now, let me tell you a bit about the OCs, all of them will be accepted, they'll be re-occuring characters, the one that I think is the best will be Maia's rival. Others will be friends or enemies, or just random people, a lot like how Ash just meets some random people in every episode of the Pokemon Anime. (I just did something terrible – I compared my fanfics to the Anime!) Anyways, it'll be like that :) so keep the OCs coming!**


	3. Goodness gracious great bird of fire!

**Disclaimer: I do****not own Pokemon or the Song Great Balls of Fire. They belong to their respective owners.**

I looked up to see a giant bird shooting balls of fire at the people below. People where screaming and running away in fear, but it didn't take a genius to realise that they couldn't get away in time. My eyes scanned the crowd until I spotted my brother rooted to the spot in fear. I ran towards him and covered him with my arms, he could probably barely breath, but at that moment I didn't care. I was more concerned about making it out of there alive.

I only just noticed Vulpix had followed me. I reached for its Pokeball and tried to return it so that it would be safe, but it avoided the light. I knew that I had no time for a stubborn Pokemon, so if it woanted to burn to death, so be it.

One of the fire balls was speeding towards us, but I was rooted to the spot with fear, unable to move.

Suddenly I saw Vulpix incase itself in fire and leap up towards the ball. The shards of flaming hot rock went everywhere, but me and Dan were much better off then we would've been of that ball had hit.

Vulpix was panting, cuts and bruises on its body. I gasped and took it up in my arms, forgetting about the deadly balls around me.

I looked up and saw three streams of water heading towards the Pokemon, one of the streams was being caused by Green's Golduck, another by Blue's Blasty and the third by Red's Gyara.

I stared, then my gaze turned back to Dan, he was standing there, just staring.

Then the bird Pokemon let out a mighty caw, and my gaze was turned back to it, it flapped its wings and flew away as fast as it coloud go. For a while the clearing was in silence. Then Green said something to Red and Blue, they nodded and looked at the damage.

Blue started to walk towards me, her smile was still on her face.

"Are you okay, you didn't get hurt badly did you?" She asked, I glanced at Dan to make sure that he was still okay, and he was.

"Yes, I'm fine, and so is Sam, but I can't say the same for my poor Kasume. Kasume took the blast of one of those balls for us, and I'm really worried." I told her, I was more worried about my Pokemon then I was excited about finally meeting my idol.

"Here! Take this, it's a max revive, it'll heal your Pokemon back to full health!" Blue told me, I took it from her and put it in Kasume mouth, the Vulpix sub-consciously started to chew on it, and a few moments later it opened its eyes.

"Vul!" Kasume exclaimed, smiling happily.

Kasume jumped out of my arms and landed on the ground, where it stumbled a bit.

"Kasume, get back here, you're still weak, even if you did just eat a Max Revive!" I told it.

Blue smiled at me, "I'm glad you're alright, but you should be getting home or your parents will be worried!"

"O-oh yes, Blue. We'll go home right now." I said, my normal self coming back.

"Good luck on your journey!" Blue called as I led Dan back home.

Pretty soon we where back, as soon as we came in through the front door Mom gave us bear hugs.

"Oh my babies are back! You're alright! We were so worried, we heard about that giant bird and we were so worried, we thought..that you were... well, let's not think about that." Mom said, when she released us I was gasping for breath.

"Mom! You didn't need to suffocate us!" I exclaimed. "We're both perfectly fine!"

"Yes, but that giant bird could've... you know... we were beside ourselves in worry!" Mom replied.

"Actually, only your Mom here was worried, I trusted that you'd both return safely, after all, the Dex Holders were there!" Dad cut in.

I rolled my eyes. "Now leave me alone! I have to train Kasume, and perhaps I'll train Honka as well!" I told them.

Dan pulled my sleeve and looked up at me with those big puppy dog eyes of his.

"B-but Maia, you said that you'd catch me a Pokemon!" Dan told me.

"You still want one, Danny? I thought that would've put you off!" I exclaimed.

"Nope! I want a friend so that if that birdie comes again I can fight it!" Dan replied.

"Alright then, come on." I told him, before calling into the house, "Honka! Come out here!"

The small Eevee came around the door and ran towards me, smiling as he came.

"Hey there Honka, this is the new member of my team, Kasume, she's a Vulpix and I got her from Professor Oak, you to get along, okay?" I asked, Honka nodded and padded next to Kasume.

"Vulpix. Pix Vul Pix!" (Hiya! I'm Kasume, like Mistress Maia said!) Kasume introduced.

"Vee! Eevee, vee Eevee!" (I'm Honka, no making fun of my name, okay!) Honka said, his eyes narrowed slightly.

"Vul, Pix pix Vulpix?" (Why would I make fun of your name?) Kasume asked.

"Vee Eevee." (No reason.) Honka replied.

"Nice to see you two getting along! Now come on, we've got a Pokemon to catch!"I said to my Pokemon, and I led them outside.

"Okay then Dan, to find a Pokemon you have to look to see where grass or bushes are trembling, then if you see a Pokemon you like come and call me, 'kay?" I asked.

"Yes!" Dan replied, and took off, almost as soon as he was gone I heard him call.

"Maia! There's a really cool Pokemon, it hasn't seen me yet!" He called, I followed his voice and saw him watching an Abra.

"Now, stay quiet. If it sees us it'll teleport away." I told him, I glanced at Honka and nodded softly.

Honka ran and tackled into Abras stomach, and while the Abra was trying to get its breath back I threw the Pokeball, it wobbled once, then twice, then thrice. There was a soft 'Ping' alerting me that I'd succeeded in the capture.

I stood up and grasped the Pokeball in my hands.

"Yes!" I cheered, "That's the first pokemon I've captured!"

"Maia, can I have him now?" Dan asked.

"How do you know that it's a he?" I quizzed.

"He looks like a he!" Dan replied.

"Well, he is a he, but don' jump to conclusions!" I scolded playfully.

I passed him the Pokeball, and he released it, the Abra looked up at him.

"You're gonna be called… Albert!" Dan exclaimed, his voice was so loud that it scared off quite a few Pidgey's in the area.

"Thank you Maia! Me and Albert are gonna be great friends now! Come on Albert, I'll show you your new home!" Dan exclaimed, leading Albert away from me and back down towards the house.

I sat down, thinking over what had happened. At the time of the attack I hadn't been scared, or, at least not as scared as you'd expect from someone about to be burned alive. But now that I thought about how near death I'd just come… I didn't want a life like that.

I looked at Honka and Kasune, they were speaking in pokespeak to each other, I loved my pokemon, even Kasune even though we'd just met. And if I stayed a Pokemon Trainer I could meet all new Pokemon, new friends really.

I didn't know what I wanted, before I wanted a life like this, every day being a new adventure, but now… I wasn't sure. Be a trainer, meet new friends, see the sights, go on adventures, have near-death experiences, possibly actually die.

I just didn't know about it. What to do, that's actually quite a hard decision to make, a very hard one for a thirteen year old girl to make, I glanced down at my Pokemon, now they were both staring up at me with big wide eyes.

"What do you guys think? Should I go on my pokemon journey, something terrible could happen to us, we could even die on the way, do you think I should go?" I asked.

"Vulpix! Pix Vul Vulpix Pix Vulpix Vul!" (Of course! You are such a great trainer!) Kasune told me, of course I couldn't understand her, but I got the general gist of what she was saying.

"Vee! Eevee Vee Vee Eevee Vee, Eeevee Vee Eevee!" (Yes! We've waited for this for so long, we can't give up now!) Honka told me, I smiled a bit at this, it was obvious that they both wanted me to go on the journey.

"Okay then, I'll go. It'll be dangerous, but seeing as you two want to go so much, I'll do it." I told them, they cheered quietly and I stood up, walking back home.

"We'll spend one more night at my house, then we'll be off tomorrow morning." I told them.

So I'd decided. I was to become a pokemon trainer… And perhaps that wish I made last night would come true? A Pokedex Holder. Me. Imagine that! It would be so great. My old mind was coming back. I'd train, make myself worldknown, not for Pallet, or my parents, or brother, but for myself. Yeah, I'd be famous, then professor Oak would hear about me, and he'd give me a Pokedex. I could only wait.

I smiled, yes, one day soon I'd be a Pokedex holder.

**A/N: Done! If you ask me it's not as good as the first chapter, but hey-ho such is life.**

**Now I'm sorry for the lame joke in the title, but I just couldn't resist! Anyways, all of the OCs have been accepted! And I can't wait for the meeting of Eevees! So many people seem to like them!**

**Anyways, I'm glad that so many people like this, recently I've realized how popular fanfics where you can submit OCs in are! 10 reviews in the first day, wow.**

**My most popular fanfics, yays! Anyway, I'm gonna start doing a next time bit!**

**Next Time:**

"**Honka! Stop that!" I yelled as my Eevee rolled on the floor with another Eevee.**

"**Glace, get off him!" A voice yelled, and the trainer of the other Eevee.**

**A third Eevee appeared along with the trainer.**

"**Vee! Eevee, vee Eevee!" (Hey! Glace, stop at once!) The third Eevee exclaimed.**

**Meanwhile, watching from the trees was a young boy with dark hair and dark skin, he had brown eyes and with him was a Poochyana.**

"**Hehe. It seems that I've found her." The boy muttered, smirking, he leapt through the trees silently, his Poochyana right behind him…**

**And you'll find out who this new character is next chapter! My attempt at making you want to read it, not very good, is it XD.**

**Anyways, one more thing, if you submitted your OC please can you put how you want him/her to meet Maia. Thank you!**

**Until next time, **

**YellowFan98**


	4. The first steps

**The first few steps**

"Are you sure you want to go?" My mum asked for the umpteenth time. Honestly, you'd think I'd almost been killed or something! …oh, wait…

"Yes, mum." I replied, forcing myself not to sound bored. I didn't want the mum-bomb to explode if I sounded bored with what she was saying.

"But after what happened, who knows if you'll be alright!" She retorted. Honestly, she was just saying the same things over and over! Whatever happened to 'We'll support you with whatever you choose?'

"I'll be fine! I've got Honka and Kasune with me, and I'll get a bunch of other strong Pokémon as well!" I exclaimed.

"But that bird! You wouldn't be able to take something like that on!" She replied, her voice slowly getting louder, "Why don't you just wait until Ewan comes back? He could go with you!"

My lip curled back in disgust, "Ewan! Are you serious! I don't want my jerk of a brother to come with me on _my _Pokémon journey! No way! I'll do this by myself!"

"But-" My mum started, but she was cut off.

"Let her go. She'll be fine." It was my dad.

"But-" My mum tried again, but once more she was cut off.

"We both went on our journeys, and nothing bad happened to us! Why will something happen to her?"

It was a logical question. A pretty smart one, too, and I kicked myself for not thinking of it. My mum nodded mutely, and I knew what that meant – I could go. I grinned and thanked my dad before rushing back upstairs and into my room to get ready.

When I entered my room I saw Honka and Kasune. Honka was curled up on the bed in a ball while Kasune was investigating my bin.

"You two! We're going today!" I cheered.

"Vee? Eevee Vee Vee!" (Wait, seriously? That's great! Yippee!) Honka cheered, before realizing what he was doing and coughing oh-so-subtly.

"Pix? Vulpix pix? Pix Vulpix Vul?" (Going? Going where? On your journey?) Kasune asked, removing her head from the bin.

"Veeee!" (Duuuuuh!) Honka snickered, smirking when he saw the slight blush on Kasune's cheeks.

While this was taking place, I was hurriedly shoving clothes into my backpack, trying to cram everything that I could into such a tiny bag. After I'd packed I grabbed my bedroll from beside my bed and attached it to the top of my bag. I put the bag on my back – after putting my coat on, of course – and ran downstairs, Honka and Kasune by my heels.

"I'm going now!" I cheered, about to run out of the front door before I realized that this could be the last time I saw home for ages.

I paused and looked around, trying to take in every detail. I felt a strange feeling in my chest and I realized that part of me didn't want to go. Part of me just wanted to take my bags upstairs, unpack, and then climb into bed. I quickly chased down that thought. I'd waited for so long for this, and now I could finally go on my journey. It wasn't like I'd never see my family again. I'd call them daily, write to them daily, and I'd even visit once I got a flying type, or a psychic type.

My mum appeared in the corridor with my dad and Dan by her sides. I walked back up to them slowly.

"I'll come back." I assured them.

"We know." My mum replied softly. "Have a good time"

"I will." I stated, smiling, "I'll visit and call and write – it'll be like I'm just at a sleepover, really!"

"We know." This time it was my dad who said it. "We'll just miss you."

"Yeah." I breathed, "I'll miss you guys too."

Tears started to flood into my eyes, but I refused to let them fall.

"We'll always be here if you need us." Mum stated, before enveloping me into a bone-crushing hug.

For once, I didn't complain or make face like I was being suffocated. I just smiled and hugged her back. When we let go, I turned and started walking towards the door again.

"Wait! Mai!" It was Dan.

"Yes, Danny?" I asked him, turning my head.

"Promise that if you see a cool Pokémon, you'll catch it for me! I don't want Albert to get lonely!"

I laughed slightly, "Sure. I promise that if I see a cool Pokémon I 'll catch it for you."

He grinned broadly. "See ya!" he called out, not understanding how long it could be until he saw me again.

"Yeah. See ya." I replied before turning my head back to the front and walking through the door. I could hear them all calling their goodbyes behind me, but I knew that if I looked back again even once I wouldn't be able to go through with this. I'd start crying and run back into the house. So, I kept walking with my head held high, taking my first few steps into Trainer-hood.

…

We were half way through route one when it happened. We were just walking normally, in silence when I heard growling and a female voice.

"Glace!" The voice called out.

I turned around and saw Honka rolling on the floor with another Eevee; I couldn't tell which was which, if I was entirely honest.

"Honka! Stop that!" I yelled.

"Glace, get off him!" The other voice added.

I could now see the trainer of the other Eevee. She appeared to be about my age, maybe a bit younger. She had straight, black hair and aqua-blue eyes. She was wearing a lavender coloured tank top with a white mini-jacket over it. She also had on a white ruffled skirt that reached mid-thigh with black leggings and pink trainers. By her side was another Eevee and a Piplup.

The Piplup had a slight smirk on his face while the Eevee looked plain worried. However, I didn't really have enough time to analyze two Pokémon's facial expressions; I was more concerned about the pair of Eevee that were currently mauling each other.

"Honka!" I snapped. One of the Eevee's heads snapped up, looking at me with big eyes and such a pitiful expression that could only belong to one Pokémon: Honka.

"Kasune, would you…?" I asked, glancing down at my Vulpix.

"Vul!" (Sure!) She stated, before jumping into the fray. She immediately grabbed Honka by the scruff of his neck and dragged him over to where I was; all the while his claws were digging into the ground.

I bent down to his level and locked eyes with him.

"Now, Honka, you don't attack other Pokémon like that! You're only allowed to do something like that during a proper battle, and even then you have to listen to what I say!" I started, his ears flattened against his fur, "Now, I want you to apologize to that other Eevee."

"Vee, Eevee vee vee eev!" (You smell like poo and your mother dropped you on the head as a baby!) Honka exclaimed, sounding very apologetic.

"Good boy!" I exclaimed, patting him on the head, not noticing the glare on the other Eevee's face, the shocked expression on Kasune's face or the smug grin on Honka's face.

"Hey, you should apologize too, Glace!" The other girl stated.

"Vee, Eevee vee vee Eevee vee eev vee vee vee!" (Honka, what kind of a name is that! It sounds like the name of someone who goes out every day and rolls in Houndour poop!) The other Eevee, Glace, stated, smirking.

Leaving the Pokémon to their own devices, I turned to the other girl, "Sorry about Honka, I don't know what came over him!"

"It's alright! I'm sure it wasn't anything!" The other girl chirped.

I smiled; I had a feeling that I'd like this girl. "Well, I'm Maia. That brute down there is Honka, and my Vulpix is Kasune."

"Oh, I'm Alyss; this is Glace, Leaf and Emperor!" Alyss replied, grinning. Why did I get the feeling that something bad was about to happen…?

**A/N: And we'll leave it there!**

**Now, first of all: I am SOOOOOO sorry about not updating! Life's been really hectic, and after it calmed down I sort of… erm… forgot… But now I'm back! I'll try to get another few chapters out before Nano season starts in November.**

**Anyways, this chapter introduced the OC of ****xXLolita BerryXx. ****Hope you liked how I portrayed Alyss, Lolita! I you want me to know anything else about her just say!**

**Here I'd like to thank ****COCOTHUNDA ****for giving me the inspiration to update! I'll see you guys next time!**

**NEXT TIME**

"**What do you mean, amnesia?" Honka asked, tilting his head to the side slightly.**

"**She means amnesia, idiot!" Glace stated, eyes narrowed.**

"**Please don't fight!" Leaf sighed, before turning back to Kasune, signaling that she should continue.**

"**When I woke up the first thing I saw was Miss Maia's hand. I could only remember bits, and even now I can only remember a couple of scenes. I remember a Riolu, and a building. I think we were escaping or something, but that's it…" Kasune bowed her head, before looking up.**

"**But this Riolu, he had golden eyes. I know that's not normal for a Riolu so please, if you ever see him on your travels will you tell him about me?" She asked, eyes wide.**

**Leaf smiled at her before nodding, "Of course. Anything to help a fellow Pokémon."**


	5. The cute Pokemon Brigade

**The Cute Pokemon Brigade**

**Kitsune's PoV**

I slowly padded towards Honka as Miss Maia and Miss Alyss were still talking, and probably would be for a while now. I noticed that he was staring at the floor, a sullen expression on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked softly.

"H-Huh? What do you mean 'What's wrong'! Nothing's wrong!" He exclaimed, speaking quickly.

"Something's obviously wrong." I stated, keeping my voice soft, "You wouldn't normally have attacked that other Eevee."

"What would you know?" He asked rudely, "You only met me yesterday!"

"True." I replied, a slight smile on my face, "But you don't seem like the kind to mindlessly attack someone."

His lip curled back and he looked away from me for a moment. "Sorry." He stated, "He just reminded me of someone."

I rose an eyebrow but didn't pry any more. It wasn't my place to, after all. I looked up at the other Pokémon. The Eevee that Honka had attacked was talking quietly to the other Eevee while the Piplup was sitting not too far away with a slight smirk on his face.

"I'm going to go mingle." I stated before standing up and walking towards them.

The two Eevee's looked up at me, the one that Honka had attacked had its eyes narrowed while the other was smiling.

"Hello." I greeted quietly, "I'm Kasune. I'm sorry for what Honka did earlier."

"It's alright." One of the Eevee's stated, smiling, "I'm Leaf, this is Glace and over there is Emperor."

I smiled slightly. They didn't seem like bad Pokémon.

"How long have you been on your journey?" I asked, settling down slightly.

"Oh, not too long. We're new to this whole 'Journey' thing. We travelled from Twinleaf town in Sinnoh to start our journey over here. What about you?" Leaf asked.

"We only started this morning…" I stated causing Leaf to smile at me again.

"I see, looks like we're in the same boat then." She replied, looking at me in the eyes, "I wish you luck on your journey."

Something in my mind tweaked and I could vaguely remember someone saying that to me before. A female voice, but younger than Leaf's… the voice sounded playful and had a slight laugh to the tone as if it found the whole situation amusing. However, as quickly as it had come the voice left and I was back to standing in front of Leaf.

"Are you alright?" She asked, concern filling her eyes.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I breathed, briefly wondering how she knew something was wrong.

"Good." She stated, smiling. She glanced up at Miss Maia and Miss Alyss for a moment before her gaze returned to me. "Listen, there's something that I have to tell you and your friend, Honka, about."

I frowned ever so slightly. What could a Pokémon that we'd never seen before have to tell us about?

"Leaf." Glace started, "I understand you wanting to bring Kasune into it, but why _him_?"

"Why not? He fits all of the requirements." Leaf replied, "Or are you just upset about your fight?"

"Wh-what! No! That's stupid!" Glace spluttered, simply proving that Leaf was correct.

"Thought so." Leaf deadpanned before turning back to me, "Anyway, will you call him over?"

I nodded and padded back to where Honka was pouting, "Honka…?" I asked hesitantly, "Leaf wants to tell us something."

"And?" He asked rudely.

"We should find out what it is." I stated.

"Fine." He stood up and stalked over to where Leaf, Glace and now Emperor were gathered.

"Now then," Leaf started, "We're gathered here today to iniciate Sir Honka and Lady Kasune into the 'Cute Pokémon Brigade'!"

"'Cute Pokémon Brigade'?" I repeated, frowning slightly. It sounded strangely familiar…

"Precisely! It's a Brigade for Cute Pokémon. Sort of like a club." Leaf explained.

"Basically, we're offering that you join this club." Glace stated.

"Oh… I don't see anything wrong with that." I replied, smiling.

"Yeah. I might as well." Honka added.

"Great! Now, as Brigade members while you're on your journey, if you see a cute Pokémon under the control of a Trainer you have to tell them about the Brigade!" Leaf told us, "It's so we can see howfar we can get the information, imagie, being part of a world known Brigade!"

"I guess it would be nice… Do we have to do anything to join…?" I asked.

"Nope! You are both now, officially, members of the Cute Pokémon Brigade!" Leaf cheered causing my smile to grow and Honka to start smiling slightly.

"Great." I laughed, before pausing. 'How far we can get the information'…? If you had the help of every Pokémon, surely it would be easy to find a certain one, right? Or if you had all their help, surely solving a mystery wouldn't be too hard…

"Could you help me with something?" I asked softly.

"Hmm? Sure." Emperor stated, a strange emotion in his eyes that I couldn't name.

"I have Amnesia." I started.

"What do you mean Amnesia?" Honka asked, tilting his head to the side slightly in confusion.

"She means Amnesia, idiot!" Glace stated, eyes narrowed.

"Please don't fight!" Leaf sighed before turning back to me and signaling that I should continue.

"When I woke up the first thing I saw was Miss Maia's hand. I could only remember bits of my past, and even now I can only remember a few scenes. I remember a Riolu and a building, I think we were escaping or something, but that's it…" I bowed my head slightly before looking up again suddenly.

"But this Riolu, he had Golden Eyes, I know that's not normal for a Riolu, so please, if you ever see him on your travels will you tell him about me?" I asked, I knew that my eyes were wide and I probably looked startled but I didn't care.

"Of course." Leaf stated, smiling, "Anything to help another Brigade member."

"Thank you…" I breathed.

"Leaf, Glace, Emperor!" I heard Miss Alyss call out, "We're going now!"

"Us too, so hurry up!" Miss Maia added.

I stood up and walked over to Miss Maia, Honka behind me. I could tell from the way they were going that Leaf, Glace, Emperor and Miss Alyss were going to Pallet Town.

"See you!" Leaf called out, "I'll be sure to tell that Riolu of yours if I ever see him!"

"Thank you!" I exclaimed. I hadn't known those Pokémon for very long, but they seemed to be nice, kind ones. I hoped that any of the Pokémon that Miss Maia caught in the future would be like them.

**A/N: Sorry, I know this chapter was short, but at least it proves that I haven't forgotten about this, right? No way am I gonna leave it for such a long amount of time again! That's why I'm constantly writing now, so if I can't be bothered to write I can still update!**

**Again I'd like to say that Alyss, Glace, Leaf and Emperor belong to ****xXLolita BerryXx ****and not to me. However, the Brigade of Cute Pokémon does belong to me (For some reason it reminds me of the SOS Brigade… Maybe it's the use of the word Brigade…).**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, here are the replies to the two Anon's of last chapter:**

**Anon 1: **_**"Pokémon aren't tools of war."**_

_**In Pokémon Conquest/Pokémon Nobunaga's Ambition, Pokémon ARE tools of war... :(**_

**Reply: Really! It hasn't come out where I live so I wouldn't know… I can't wait until it does come out, though ^_^ But back to the point, that sounds harsh, poor Pokémon ='(**

**Anon 2: ((Submitted Kazuki Tokiwa))**

**Kazuki looks awesome ^_^ I'll definatly use him! And I'm glad I'm not the only one who uses Japanese for Pokémon's nicknames! It makes me smile when I can understand someone else's Japanese ^_^**

**NEXT TIME**

"**Sorry!" I exclaimed, looking down at the girl that I'd just knocked over. My eyes widened in shock as I recognized her. I'd just ran straight into Yellow! The Dexholder Yellow!**

"**It's alright." She stated, picking her hat off the floor and putting it back on her head.**

**And on that note, goodbye! I'll try to update quickly!**


	6. Dexholder: Yellow

**Dexholder: Yellow**

I let out a cheer as we reached the end of Route One. Sure, it hadn't been bad, we came across no wild Pokémon at all and only one Trainer who hadn't been interested in fighting, but it had been boring. And I'd been looking forward to arriving at this City. Well, it wasn't really much of a City, but that's what people called it.

"Come on! Let's go book a room in the Pokémon Centre." I stated, walking ahead of my Pokémon. I turned around to face them and started walking backwards, "I know that it's still not that late, but we wouldn't want to get lost in the Forest, would we? It's best if we leave for Viridian Forest first thing in the morning."

I glanced down at them and smiled, Honka smiled back at me but Kasune's eyes just widened. She let out a startled 'Vul!' before I felt something crash into my back. I turned around quickly.

"Sorry!" I exclaimed, looking down at the girl that I'd just knocked over. My eyes widened in shock as I recognized her. I'd just walked straight into Yellow! The Dexholder Yellow!

"It's alright." She stated, picking her hat off the floor and putting it back on her head.

"Y-Yellow!" I stuttered, pretty sure that my inner fangirl would take over any moment.

"Ah, yes?" Yellow asked somewhat nervously.

"It's you! You're a Dexholder!" I exclaimed, bouncing on the balls of my feet.

"That's right…" She stated, unsure of what else to do.

"Could you… erm… could you sign my DS?" I asked, a slight blush on my face as my normal self tried to hold down my inner fangirl.

"Sign it…? Are you sure…?" She asked eyes wide.

I nodded vigorously.

"Oh… well… alright!" She smiled.

I grinned back and slung my bag back to my front, burrowing my way through clothes and Pokémon stuffs to find my treasured DS. I brought it out of my bag with a triumphant grin. "Here!" I exclaimed, producing a permanent marker as well.

Yellow timidly took the items from my hands and signed the DS. She handed them back to me and offered me a slight smile.

"I should be going now…" She stated, trailing off.

"Alright!" I exclaimed, although I was disappointed that she'd have to leave so soon, I was still too excited over the fact that I'd just met a Dexholder. "Bye Yellow!"

"Bye… erm…" She trailed off.

"Maia." I stated, although I wasn't quite sure if she had been wanting a name or not.

"Bye Maia!" She exclaimed, before running off, off to do whatever it is the Dexholders did. Or possibly off to meet Red. I snickered slightly at that thought. If it was true, it certainly would explain why she'd wanted to get away so quickly! Of course, I didn't realize that she probably just felt awkward around Fangirls (Like me).

When I looked back down at my Pokémon their expressions were pretty funny. Honka was looking at me with a raised eyebrow and an 'I-cannot-believe-you-got-her-to-sign-your-DS' look, while Kasune's head was tilted to the side out of confusion.

"Honka, stop looking at me like that!" I exclaimed, pursing my lips in a slight pout. "It was Yellow! _The _Yellow! Dexholder Yellow! Who wouldn't get an autograph!"

Honka rolled his eyes and said something to Kasune in Pokéspeak. Sometimes I really wish that I could understand those 'Vee's and 'Vul's. Back to the current situation.

"So, come on." I stated, ignoring the fact that I was the one who had stopped, "We should get to the Pokémon Centre while there are still some half-decent rooms left!"

This time I didn't walk backwards, although I'd enjoyed meeting Yellow my back was still sore where she'd ran into me. I saw the Pokémon Centre in the horizon – it was pretty easy to tell it apart from the other buildings thanks to the big, red roof – and sped up. I reached the doors of it and grinned, pushing them open.

My eyes widened when I stepped inside. There were so many different trainers with so many different Pokémon! There was a tall boy with a Ghastly floating beside him, a black haired teen with a creepy looking Sableye beside him, a blond haired girl with what appeared to be some kind of candle next to her (On second look I could tell that it wasn't a candle, but a candle-like Pokémon), a girl with sky blue hair – and were those _ears_? – with a Quilava peering over her shoulder, an Abra seemingly without any trainer with it and many more.

My mouth formed an 'O' before I grinned. I'd be seeing this sight a lot more if I continued on my path as a Pokémon trainer! I strode confidently towards the counter.

"Hello, do you have any rooms left?" I asked, my voice coming out small.

Nurse Joy smiled at me and nodded, "We have plenty of rooms left. Is it only you?"

"Well, I'd like to keep my Pokémon out of their balls." I stated and as soon as the words were out of my mouth Honka and Kasune jumped up onto the desk.

"Good, there are too many trainers who just keep their Pokémon in the Pokémon balls." Nurse joy stated, still smiling, "We have the perfect room for you. Here's your room key."

I was surprised. I got a room just like that? "How much is it?"

Nurse Joy laughed, "No, it's free! Rooms in all Pokémon Centre's are free, it's to help budding trainers get started!"

"That's awesome!" I exclaimed, causing several people standing near me to give me strange looks, I blushed slightly and looked down, "Well, thanks."

"We hope to see you soon!" Nurse Joy stated as I walked away.

"Excuse me." A voice said and I turned around to see the black haired guy with the creepy looking Sableye standing behind me.

"Oh, uh, hi." I stated, the way he was looking at me was freaking me out.

"I was wondering if you could help me." He stated, and it was then that I noticed that he had red eyes. Sure, it wasn't that unusual, but it still freaked me out.

"S-sure. Anything." I stuttered.

"I'm looking for someone. I wonder if you've seen her." He stated a creepy grin on his face.

"Who is it…?" I asked, trailing off. I had a strange feeling that he was about to say my name…

"Her name is Melody." Oh, he didn't say my name. "She has pink hair. She… stands out."

"Sorry, the only person I've seen lately with pink hair is Nurse Joy." I replied.

"I see." He stated, before turning and leaving the Pokémon Centre. Creepy guy. I sincerely hoped that I'd never have to see him again. He looked like he was gonna pull a knife out of his pocket and stab me any second!

I glanced down at Honka and Kasune. Kasune's hair was standing on edge and Honka's lip was curled back into a snarl. If I had to guess I'd say they'd been getting the same bad vibes off him that I had. I suddenly felt sorry for whoever this 'Melody' was.

"C'mon, guys, let's go check out our room." I stated, running towards the staircase that led to the guest rooms, my cardkey in hand.

**A/N: Said I'd update quickly =P So, Here's Yellow-Chan! C'mon, don't tell me you didn't see it coming (Before you read the NEXT TIME part), Viridian City, girl who's obsessed over the Dexholders… It makes sense! Also, the 'Creepy Guy' belongs to Ghost13579. Also, did you notice what I did in the description scene? I added a whole bunch of your OCs!**

**On the subject of OCs… I could do with lotsa bad guys. If you want to be a Bad Guy say what Enemy Team you're in, whether you're an Independent Bad Guy or not, or if you don't want either of those put down 'T' and say what your favorite animal is.**

**Anywho, hope you enjoyed!**

**NEXT TIME: Legendary Trio**

"**La! Slow down!" A pink haired girl cried out as she walked up a steep hill after two human figures and two Pokémon figures.**

"**What was all that from before, Mel? All that about 'I can beat you anywhere!' and 'I'll never get tired!'?" One of the figures asked, smirking slightly.**

"**This is cheating! You knew we'd be climbing! It's my only weakness!" The girl exclaimed, before plomping down on the floor, "That's it! I'm not moving from here until I've got my energy back!"**

"**See you!" The same figure snickered, however it was whacked on the arm by the other figure.**

"**Don't be like that," The other figure chided, "You know that Melody is younger than us – of course she won't be as strong!"**

**So, with that to chew over, goodbye for now!**


End file.
